


More than kisses, letters mingle souls.

by Buggirl



Series: Ciara and Thom [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Love Letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 20:37:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5262659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggirl/pseuds/Buggirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciara knows what Thom must do in order to carry on as the man who's name he abandoned years before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wait...just wait

**Author's Note:**

> _"More than kisses, letters mingle souls"_ \- John Donne

The deed it done, Corypheus defeated but Ciara is in no mood for celebration. Although she puts up a front, and she knows it should be a time for merriment it’s hard work trying to make her laughter not sound hollow and the smile at least occasionally register in her eyes. All this, because she knows what comes next.

They’ve made love and it is just as it should be, kisses on shoulders, arms and backs, intimate places where sighs and moans live. Deep kisses on mouths as they hum to one another. Despite all that has gone before she loves him more now than ever, knowing he is an imperfect man, a man who has not led an honest or blameless life. That’s not to say she wouldn’t have loved him otherwise, but there is something in her that looks for completion and fulfillment in imperfection. She’s no shrinking flower with her own self-worth but it’s as if he validates her existence in a way that no one else has, and no one thing can, not even the anchor and the position of power that bought them, and in the end kept them, together.

She gave him his freedom and he in return told her that he needed to leave to make amends, she knows it will be hard, but it is something he must do - without her. It’s the only way he says Thom Rainier can live again, no honour in life if he cannot serve in his state of penitence. He runs his gloved hand along her jaw line until she closes her eyes and grips his hand so tight she knows it hurts him even through padded material. He’ll say nothing though because he wants it to hurt, he needs it to hurt.

And just prior to battle the message comes to her, the first of those men have agreed to meet with him. The defeat of Corypheus feels bittersweet.

Three weeks since the letter came and now they stand here under an apple tree and their hands are tied together with ribbons. She wears a dress of pale amber, he in a loose white shirt, beard trimmed thanks to Sera. A vow to wait a year and a day, and hope that their love will last until he returns to her.

“Wait!” He says as he mounts the horse that will take him everywhere but back to her, “Write to me Ciara, and... just… wait,” He strokes her jaw line with his gloved hand, a gesture she is now accustom, one that says I love you and I always will.

And she knows that a year and a day is nothing, and as long as he lives, she’ll wait.


	2. To Wintersend

My Dearest Thom,

I hope this letter finds you well. I’m not much good with letters, well, I’ve not written too many. Even my parents or my brother rarely receive messages from me. I think of you often since you left Skyhold, even though only 3 weeks have past, the bed no longer feels as warm, or as cozy, as it did when you lay with me, and winter will soon be here.

Xx C

_My Lady Ciara,_

_As expected, it is warmer the further you move away from the mountains, I’ve shed my gambeson several times, in order I not clear out the taverns after a days ride. I’m used to being alone, but now drinking amongst strangers I am the loneliest I’ve ever been. Not having you or Sera or Bull in the Skyhold tavern at night to share an ale and a laugh makes me miss Skyhold and you more each day._

_Yours T_

Dear Thom,

The leaves have started to fall here at Skyhold, as if the summer here isn’t cool enough now we have the dead of winter to contend. I’ll schedule some trips to some warmer climes. Maybe reminisce of our time at the Oasis. The work of the inquisition has not seemed to slow, despite our defeat of Corypheus. Have you found what you seek on the road? Has it been hard? And do you miss me? I miss you. Your smell, your beard, your hands on mine. I’ll share an ale and laugh with Sera and Bull and we’ll raise our tankards to you my love.

Write soon. X C

_My Lady Ciara,_

_My journey has taken me far in the short time I’ve been away. Today, I am not a pretty sight. I’ve been graced with two black eyes and a headache to match. It seems in order to make amends I must take a beating, I don’t think it will be the last. The only thing keeping me upright is thoughts of you. If you were here I’d ask you to stroke my brow, lie next to me, tell me stories of your childhood and your family. I want to sleep knowing the last thing I hear tonight will be your voice._

_Your Thom. Xx_

Dearest Thom,

You warned me this might happen, I hope you are taking care of yourself between such events, I would hate for you to come back to me broken. I would wrap you in my arms, my hands would massage your weary shoulders, I’d caress your cheek and kiss your brow, and yes I would lie next to you and tell you stories, anything you wanted to hear, and the last thing I want to hear is the sound of your breath as you fell asleep curled next to me.

Ciara xx

_My Lady Ciara,_

_Today is a good day. All I received is a punch to the gut, but my gambeson was enough to weather the blow. All in all it has been difficult, more than I thought, more than standing on the gallows. And even more so without you by my side. When I return I never want to leave again. Tell me, is the apple tree we planted surviving the winter? I hope to be back beside you when they first fruit._

_Thom xx_

Dear Thom,

Despite you saying this is a good day, it sounds terrible. I feel like getting on the fastest mount I have and racing to you right now, but I know you will just discourage me. You will be pleased then to know that the apple tree is doing well, although we’ve had to say goodbye to its current caretaker. Cole has left Skyhold to ‘see the world’, I hope he will be okay. And now the tavern bard is leaving too – Sera says she’ll be glad to see the back of her. So many people are coming and going these days, Josie says she’ll take care of the tree in my absences, which seem to be frequent of late. I had a dream of you a few nights ago. You came to me in the night whilst I slept and well, it was a very pleasant dream. You also sharpened my axe for me. Oh I miss you I miss you I miss you.

C xxxxxxxxxx

_My Lady Ciara,_

_Then the tree lives on! That is good news, and Cole, I wish the boy well, I think he has a lot to learn from the world, and the world has a lot to gain from having him here. But you, you have duties to attend to, let me deal with my own mistakes – it’s not your mess to clean up, my lovely. Know that every letter from you gives me great comfort. As unsophisticated as it sounds, please send me a lock of your hair, so I can place it close to my heart. When it comes to dreams believe me when I say you have haunted my dreams for a long time. When not being punched in the face, or drinking alone in some isolated Orlesian tavern, it’s thoughts of you that keep me going, that soothe me a night. When I don’t dream of you, you are on my lips and well, other places too. Perhaps the Maker will look favorably upon us while we are separated and we can meet in our dreams? That would be sweet, yes?_

_Your Thom xx_

My gentle Thom,

If only we could, what I would give to you is more than a lock of my hair. It would be all of me, body and soul. I will be honest and say, for a time I waivered, when you sat in that cell in Val Royeaux. It’s strange how easy it is to write in a letter than say to you face to face. I could have left you there. What changed? What made me bring you back? I was told once, that ‘forgiveness was a virtue of the brave’. My mother said this to me, it happened on the road home from the Grand Tourney. Yes, that Grand Tourney. It was fate maybe? A coincidence perhaps? Whatever it was, at that fleeting moment I knew I couldn’t leave you there. Against my better judgment some say (Vivienne might be the first) but no, it was a fine decision, the right decision. As for me being in your dreams, we’ve been too long apart, tell me of these ‘other places’ and I will respond in kind.

Ciara xxx

_My lovely,_

_Then I am a lucky man for you to have acted as you did. These other places? I am in a tavern in the western ranges and they are singing a bawdy tale of a lady knight. This lady bedded her competitors before besting them on the tournament the following day. How would you seduce such an arrogant man? Can such a man be humbled? I may know of this tale, it involves an invitation and a dismissal, a temptation in the form of an apple, and an apparition of loveliness dressed in translucent silk. This keeps me warm at night to think on such a tale. Tell me my Lady, it’s almost Wintersend, what has kept you warm on the long dark nights up in your isolated mountain fortress?_

_Thom xx_


	3. Summerday

My dearest Thom,

When I’m in Skyhold, in my apartments there is a large fireplace. During the coldest time of the year, there is a roaring fire stoked and ready for me to sit by (you know this my love). I read, and although I have been trying to extend my historical knowledge of the Free Marches and Orlais I find myself drawn more to less salubrious texts. Varrics potboilers are fun, although not quite to my taste, Cassandra has loaned me some books. You don’t want to hear about it I’m sure.

C xxx

_Dearest Ciara,_

_You are quite mistaken, lovely. Tell me, these books that the Lady Seeker has encouraged you to read, I recall a conversation with Varric that they are– for lack of a better explanation – romance novels, yes? Tell me a tale and I will present you with one of my own making. It might involve a beardy knight, a tale of a worthless rake, and maybe a path to redemption and forgiveness. It might involve punching though and not near enough kissing for your liking._

_T xx_

Dear Thom,

The story I’m reading, right this very minute, that I have only put aside to write to you is about a young man of rich Rivani heritage. He decides, because he is due to marry soon, that he should visit his country cousins. Along the way he and his travelling companions are ambushed by bandits, all perish, except the young man who is left for dead. He is saved by an ethereally beautiful young woman with hair as black as the night. He falls in love with her but one day he wakes to find she is gone and he is at full health. He makes his way back to the city, he marries and forgets all about the strange events of his travels. That’s it.

Love Ciara xx

By the way, Sera gave me a parting gift to send to you. She and Dagna intend on travelling to the Fereldan capital, - please find the drawing enclosed.

_Dear Ciara,_

_Oh I was hoping for something, more – exciting than that. Suffice to say if it keeps you happy whilst I am away then that’s all the story needs to be._

_I have composed you a poem, Fereldans have a special name for this but I can’t remember what it was now._

_There was a Qunari maiden good and fair_  
_With her amber eyes she did ensnare_  
_A faux warden_  
_Who was maudlin_  
_And for that he chants a Maker’s prayer_

_I just read it aloud to the bar keep, he thinks it’s terrible, but his wife thinks it romantic. Although she did have to ask what faux and maudlin meant._

_Tell Sera – that she is – talented – and I will miss her very much._

_Thom xx_

Dear Thom,

I can only say this, my love, that it was beautiful, to me at least. In regard to the novel there is more to the tale than I gave you, and there is a lot of kissing involved. But I rather you be here and I can relate it firsthand. And now I miss you now more than ever. Please let me know when you are to return, life without you here is – sad. The apple tree has blossoms now though and when I see them I think of you. Tell me something good you did today, tell me of sights and smells on the road, tell me of your men (yes even if they have punched you), tell me of your own tale and what it means to you.

Your Ciara xx

_My dearest Ciara,_

_It has been a long few days and even longer nights. Summerday is almost past and the roads are awash with blossoms. This remind me of that promise, when you came to me with your hair down, your skin contrasting with that gown of pale amber, yours eyes blazing and your hands trembling. The promise I made to you has never waned. You touch my soul. I long to see your figure against the light from the fire, to hear your soft laugh, to smell embrium flowers in your hair, to feel the soft skin of your belly beneath my hands and finally to taste apple from your lips. It is almost time for me to come home._

_Your Thom xx_


End file.
